Life Of Dennis/Transcript
as the logos sunlight films, stella rose productions, and roadshow films play the screen then goes to black as we then get these titles SunLight Films presents a Stella Rose Productions and Roadshow Films productions Life Of Dennis we then go out of the black as we then see mavis looking at her pregnant stomech in the mirror in her bedroom mavis: well this is it, 4 months and i'm almost a mother meanwhile in the hallway drac and frank are talking together dracula: i can't believe it my baby's having a baby frank: drac calm down dracula: but i can't calm down i've been waiting for this frank: oh come on drac we only have 4 months left dracula: i know i know wanda then walks into the hallway wanda: hi drac just here to see mavis dracula: she's in her room mrs. wolf wanda then opens mavis's bedroom door as she sees mavis sitting on the bed rubbing her pregnant stomech and whispering a lullaby to her unborn child, mavis then looks up and sees wanda mavis: oh hi aunt wanda, come on in wanda comes in and sits down on mavis's bed wanda: how you've been mavis: fine, well ever since i was pregnant i started to feel tired wanda: you know i was wondering what your kid will look like mavis: i don't know aunt wanda but i know i'm gonna be a great mom wanda: i know you will be drac then opens mavis's bedroom door drac: guys, it's almost time for the baby shower mavis: coming dad then she and wanda get off the bed and walk into the hallway closing the bedroom door 4 months later we then cut mavis screaming in the delivery room cause she's going through labour, the nurses tried to calm her down as the doctor tries to get the baby as soon as it comes out johnny is there helping mavis to push, linda is also there with a camera recording what's going on as well as mike linda: let's see a smile mavis mavis then screams linda then moves the camera to johnny johnny: not now mom linda: okay sweetie after the labour mavis's newborn son is born as the doctor gives the baby to the nurse nurse: oh he is so beautiful (wrapping him up in a cloth) and he will do really amazing things she then gives mavis her son mavis: oh my darling johnny: he's so hansome mavis: i think he's a little bundle of joy, hello sweetheart i'm your mommy, (thinks) now what are we gonna call you mike: you know he looks like my father dennis mavis (chuckles) oh that's a good name (lifts his son up in the air) dennis! dennis then giggles while being held up by her mother we then cut to dennis's first birthday as mavis gives him his birthday cake mavis: happy birthday angel (pokes dennis's nose playfully) dennis then starts to giggle we then cut to drac, mavis and dennis in dennis's room drac is playing with dennis as mavis is arraging dennis's clothes mavis: he's cute isn't he drac: yes so cute drac then smells something so terrible it makes him hold his nose drac: and stinky dennis then giggles mavis: (chuckles) oh he just needs his dipper change she then picks up dennis mavis: and down you go (puts dennis on a changing table) mavis then starts to change him drac: you know honeybats i had been thinking mavis: (while changing dennis) yes dad drac: well since he's not a vampire he should be learning to be one i mean there must be something i can do mavis: well there is one thing you can do drac: yes? mavis then gives drac dennis's dirty dipper mavis: you can take this down to the garbage dump dad drac then frowns and holds his nose while holding a dirty dipper in a quick scene we see johnny playing with 3 year old dennis johnny: zoom zoom dennis is giggiling while in johnny's arms we then see mavis giving 4 year old dennis a bath washing on his feet dennis: mommy mavis: yes sweetheart dennis: what will i be when i grow up mavis: (chuckles) anything you want to be baby, oh i think i missed a spot on your belly button she then tickles dennis's belly button in the bath making him giggles we then cut to the dracula loughrahs outside with drac mavis: (holding dennis) are you sure you will be able to babysit him drac: of course how hard it could be mavis: okay then she then puts down dennis and talks to him mavis: now sweetie mommy's gonna be away for while so you're gonna be with papa drac, but don't worry mommy will be back (pokes dennis's nose playfully) dennis: okay mommy mavis: i love you dennis drac then turns to johnny drac: (whispers) remember to not tell her johhny: (whispers) okay okay we then get a montage of drac teaching dennis to be a vampire and mavis and johnny going around santa cruise after the montage we cut to mavis hugging dennis outside the hotel mavis: i've had enough of this we will be moving after dennis's birthday drac starts to feel sad as mavis carries dennis back into the hotel as johnny follows along we then cut to mavis calling for dennis in her bedroom mavis: dennis! dennis then walks in dennis: yes mommy mavis: come here picks up dennis and sits him down on the bed mavis: there's something i have to tell you dennis: what is it mavis: you know that daddy's family is coming to your birthday dennis: yes mavis: well i just know that whatever happens to you i will always be there to protect you she then hugs dennis after that she picks up dennis, swings him on the bed and tickled him dennis: (laughs) mommy stop (laughs) i can't stop laughing mavis: oh you can't stop laughing maybe you're hiding your spot here she then tickles dennis's foot dennis keeps on laughing and mavis keeps on tickling the screen fades to the party with the loughrargs it then goes to another montage which then cuts to dennis and winnie kidnapped by bela bela: you're dead you weak human then dennis starts to grow angry winnie: dennis? dennis then grows his fangs and starts to beat up bela by turning into a bat and punching him with his fists dennis then lands and turns back to human and turns to winnie winnie: you saved my life dennis: just doing my job winnie winnie then hugs dennis as the rest of the family comes in happy mavis: dennis, baby (she then picks up dennis) drac: my big boy another montage comes in with a battle between bela and the dracula-loughrargs with the dracula-loughrargs winning mavis then picks up dennis and holds him mavis: congratulations sweetie dennis: thanks mommy johnny: hey isn't it still someone's birthday drac: you're right come on everyone everyone including dennis still in mavis's arms walk back to the hotel as the screen fades to black and the credits roll THE END